


SW+DW

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, non explicit discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3878671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a heart on a tree in South Dakota, and Bobby never forgets it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SW+DW

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone--
> 
> Here's another (very) short fic I'm moving from Tumblr. Warnings for weecest (Sam is sixteen), non-explicit mentions of sex, and Bobby knowing (vaguely) about their relationship.

            There’s a tree in South Dakota that has a heart carved into it. There are probably lots of trees like that, but what makes this one special are the letters SW+DW.

            Bobby knew it was there, though he never said anything. Never knew what he could say.

            The tree is in the far corner of Bobby’s property, away from the junk and what’s left of the house and just about everything else. It’s not even part of the junkyard; it’s part of the woods. If someone didn’t know better, they wouldn’t even know someone owned the land.

            It’s the site Sam and Dean had camped at the summer Sam was sixteen, when John dumped Sam at Bobby’s taking and leaving Dean at his pleasure. Sometimes he took Sam, too. Sometimes he just called the boy and demanded research and updates on his training. Mostly, he left his boys alone that summer.

            It had been hot as hell that year, and Dean had proudly burnt some cash earned at a pool hall on a cheap surplus tent and two surplus sleeping bags, a cooker and some other camping odds and ends. Bobby had shown them the spot to set up, and they’d spent days at a time out there over the course of the summer.

            Bobby had checked on them occasionally, and he never saw the heart, which meant it was probably the last thing they did that summer.

            Bobby had never known what to think of it, never knew how to approach his boys, how to finally learn the truth. So he said nothing.

            If he had asked, maybe he would’ve heard the story about two boys who were so desperate to be together, who were so scared of being caught that they were even frightened of middle-of-the-night, below-the-covers, mouths-biting-pilows-to-keep-quiet-handjobs. That Bobby had, unknowingly, provided them a safe place, a domain of their own where nothing was around to tear them apart and hurt them.

            If he had asked, he may have learnt that it wasn’t their first time together, or their second or their third. But it was the first time that they didn’t have to worry about anything, about people hearing or John coming home or anything else.

            There’s a heart on a tree in South Dakota, and, to Dean and Sam, it always meant that they were safe.


End file.
